


A Rainy Day

by Megane



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: At Temporary Ease, Contemplation, Peace, Rainy Days, Truly Short And Truly Sweet, alone time, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Fenris spends so much time alone, but sometimes, it's not all bad.





	A Rainy Day

Fenris sat in the windowsill of his abandoned manor. The rain fell heavily outside. The sound of falling droplets resounded, bouncing off the interior walls in a murmuring harmony. It was almost as if it were raining inside.

The brown skinned elf leaned his head against the wall. His lids dropped to half-mast, watching the rain. He blinked when he felt some of the droplets splash a broken window and hit his cheek. He exhaled softly in thought, eyes searching the misty horizon for something unknown, towards a world unseen.

His right hand cradled the mouth of a goblet. Only half of it was filled with aged wine. The elf had long since lost interest in his drink, but his hand just needed something to hold. He tapped the goblet against his calf.

The pattering rain subdued him. It didn’t fully calm him. His mind would, on occasion, race back to unpleasant memories: memories of him running, fighting, growling, screaming. But even then, he wasn’t stirred up. It didn't completely unnerve him. At times, he would frown deeply or close his eyes to let out a steady, deep breath.

But ultimately, he just sat there as silent and still as ever.

After a while, the rain began to lull him. The goblet lowered and came to rest on the sill’s stone with a light clank. The elf’s eyelids fluttered as he quietly fought to stay awake and alert. In the end, his eyes fell closed.

And the elf fell asleep surrounded by the steady, gently echoing pitter-patter of the rain.


End file.
